


Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?

by cullens_pet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione never thought that things would turn out the way that they did. But she also never expected to run into Draco Malfoy on the night of a full moon either. A dark retelling of Little Red Riding Hood....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Who’s Afraid Of The Big, Bad Wolf?  
> Author: cullens_pet  
> Original Couple Prompt: Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf  
> Disclaimer: I have to state the obvious: I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics to the following song. They both belong to their own respective creators JK Rowling and Evanescence. I'm merely playing. I only own the plot to this story. I'm making no money from this. (unfortunately)  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Angst, Violence, Noncon  
> Summary: Hermione never expected things to turn out the way they did. But she also never expected to run into Draco Malfoy on the night of a full moon either.  
> Notes: In doing some research for this fic, I discovered that the fluffy and light-hearted version of Red Riding Hood is not how the original story was told. Like with Grimm’s fairytales, the original story was often a much darker and terrifying tale meant to serve as a warning for children and young women against the perils of the world. I incorporated this darker version into my retelling. I do hope you all enjoy it. This is not a song fic but was inspired by the song 'Surrender' by Evanescence. If you have not heard it, I suggest you go check it out. It's very beautiful. Thanks to my fantastic beta, Glorioux. She's a wonderful writer. I hope you can go check out her work on ffnet.

Title: Who’s Afraid Of The Big, Bad Wolf?

Author: cullens_pet

Original Couple Prompt: Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf

Disclaimer: I have to state the obvious: I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics to the following song. They both belong to their own respective creators JK Rowling and Evanescence. I'm merely playing. I only own the plot to this story. I'm making no money from this. (unfortunately)

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Noncon

Summary: Hermione never expected things to turn out the way they did. But she also never expected to run into Draco Malfoy on the night of a full moon either.

Notes: Thanks in advance to everyone who participated in this couple's remix. I had a lot of fun writing this and I know that I'll enjoy reading the fruits of everyone's labors. In doing some research for this fic, I discovered that the fluffy and light-hearted version of Red Riding Hood is not how the original story was told. Like with Grimm’s fairytales, the original story was often a much darker and terrifying tale meant to serve as a warning for children and young women against the perils of the world. I incorporated this darker version into my retelling. I do hope you all enjoy it. This is not a song fic but was inspired by the song 'Surrender' by Evanescence. If you have not heard it, I suggest you go check it out. It's very beautiful. Thanks to my fantastic beta, Glorioux. She's a wonderful writer. I hope you can go check out her work on ffnet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Who's Afraid Of The Big, Bad Wolf?**

Darling, there's no sense in running

You know I will find you

Everything is perfect now

We can live forever

You can't abandon me

You belong to me

~ **Evanescence~**

"I don’t want you to go."

Hermione lifted her eyes from her notes to analyze her friend; his late growth spurt surprised her every time. Gone was the shy, somewhat short and uncertain boy, and in his place was a tall man not afraid to speak his mind whenever he deemed it necessary.

She had looked at him for a long moment as he casually leaned against the doorframe of her make-shift potions lab; the arms crossed over his chest emphasized the muscles he had added over the past year. They had all trimmed down and added some muscle over the months. Harry had insisted that they develop and implement a training plan, with mandatory participation, to boost both their magical core and their physical fitness. He said it would give them an edge if they were ever without their wand, to be able to defend themselves, adequately, if it came down to it. It was one of the many changes he implemented after he had become the unmitigated leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

She tore her eyes away from his accusatory stare and started packing her supplies into her basket.

"I don't want you to go."

"You know I have to, Harry." She needed to leave now to reach the Forbidden Forrest, at the latest, by midnight. However, she was unable to estimate the time required to find the final component of Remus' Wolfsbane.

He expelled a deep breath and crossed the room. He gripped her wrist tightly, stilled her movements and forced her to meet his worried green eyes once more, "I mean it, Hermione," he murmured softly, "I feel uneasy, and something is going to happen. I can feel it."

His ability to sense danger was also a recent skill. At first, Fred and George had teased him mercilessly over his newfound 'ability', and would ask him if Trelawney was his relative. A few times after Harry predicted correctly that something would go wrong with this or that mission, and his intuition calls were believed. Thus, it was unfortunate that she had to ignore his presage in this instance; she had to go.

Hermione carefully lifted his fingers from her wrist one at a time. She understood his concern. She, herself, was frightened at the prospect of trekking into the Forbidden Forrest during the full moon.

"I know you're worried," her voice soothing. "I'm worried and scared too. However, I gave Remus the last of the Wolfsbane tonight. I have to gather more Moonflowers; I need them to start brewing a new batch for next month."

"Can't you at least wait until daylight breaks?" he asked desperately. "It would be a lot safer during the day."

"And a complete waste of time," she countered as she packed her pruning shears. "Moonflowers only bloom once a month under the light of a full moon."

She turned back around, and as she gathered her cloak off of the back of her chair, she looked at him once again. The cloak was one of her most prized possessions, coming in second only to her first edition copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'. She had splurged when she had purchased it. It was well worth the amount of Galleons she had paid for it. It was reversible; the black crushed velvet side was charmed to keep her warm on the coldest of nights. Conversely, the red, satin side was charmed to keep her cool on the balmiest of nights. She fingered the silky material absently before she pulled it over her shoulders and fastened it, securely, around her neck.

"Wait, Hermione," Harry stalled. "Couldn't we send someone to the apothecary? That way, you would be out harm's way."

Hermione, wearily, leaned against the worn countertop. "It isn't that simple, Harry. Otherwise, why would I risk my life for the blooms? Ever since, Riddle made Wolfsbane illegal, I am unable to buy Moonflowers. I was hoping to gather enough tonight to last until next summer."

They had taken to calling the Dark Lord Tom or Riddle since he had made the name Voldemort taboo. He had really thrown them all for a loop when he banned the production of Wolfsbane. The full moon became a hazard to everyone's health, not just to those that supported the light. However, he had achieved his goal, to obtain the full support of the werewolf community; during that night, every month, they were free to do as they pleased.

Harry studied her a moment. "Well, if you're going, then I'm going with you," he announced, his steady voice holding a hard edge of determination.

"No! You can't, Harry!" she exclaimed. "Firstly, you are an expert on the subject matter of the prophecy; hence, you know your crucial role. You and only you must kill Riddle; nobody else can take your place. Secondly, Moonflowers efficacy in the potion depends on the gatherer being alone. Even, if I would stay behind, someone else would need to go, and be on their own. Ever since Severus…"she stumbled over the man's name.

After Snape had done the unthinkable, Hermione had shattered. She had defended him time and time again; she had trusted him implicitly, and just look at where it had taken her. Thus, she had, as an act of attrition, taken it as her duty to brew the Order's potions; never mind that she was the only one with sufficient skills not to poison them all.

She shook her head and swallowed heavily before she, finally, continued. "He doesn't matter anymore, Harry. As the Order's Potion's Mistress, this is my responsibility. You know I could never push my duty off on someone else."

Harry had looked at her, his eyes had been bright with concern and apprehension, before he had pulled her into his embrace.

"I don't like it," he finally mumbled and pressed his face into her hair.

Hermione put her arms around him, and comforted him as best as she was able. She was aware of Harry's feelings for her. She'd suspected it for a long time now. She also knew that if something happened to her, he would be crushed. He'd already lost his parents and Sirius. Then he lost Dumbledore. She would do her damnedest to make sure that she made it back safely.

"I know, Harry," she whispered. "But I'm the brightest witch of my age. I can take care of myself," and held him tight.

Harry held her even tighter against his lithe body. "I know you're capable," he stated. "Although, I fully trust your abilities, I just can't stand the thought of the danger you will face alone with no one there to back you up. I would worry even if you were with three other people. The forest is dangerous enough in broad daylight, let alone during a full moon."

Hermione extricated herself from his arms. She had to go and could only apparate part of the way. The Forbidden Forrest was inside the anti-apparition wards of Hogwarts. She would have to sneak onto the grounds from the tunnel under the Whomping Willow; that on its own was highly dangerous. Riddle already had full control of the school, and she was sure that he had guards posted there. Harry would have flipped if he had known her chosen route.

She pulled up the hood of her cloak covering her curly, chestnut tresses. She got her basket of supplies and then turned back toward Harry.

"I have to go, and she said softly, "I'll be back before sunrise."

Harry pulled her in for another tight embrace. "Take care of yourself," he bid. "I couldn't stand it if something would also happen to you."

She had squeezed him back before she stepped away from him. "I know, Harry. I know."

After one last check of her supplies, she had checked to make sure her dagger was secure inside her boot. It had been a gift from Remus for brewing his Wolfsbane every month. She unsheathed her wand and disappeared with a small pop of displaced air.

She appeared in the same cave Sirius had used when he was on the run. It was far too dangerous for her to be out in plain sight. She waved her wand, and casted a charm on herself.

"Dissimulo."

The spell was one of her inventions. She had been inspired by the original 'Predator' movie. The monster had a cloaking ability that allowed it to blend into any background, just like a chameleon. It was better than the disillusionment charm as you were entirely blended within the background. It didn't have the tell-tale ripple effect that disillusion did.

Cautiously, she peaked out the entrance. There wasn't a soul in sight; not that she expected to see anyone. The sun had set long ago, and the moon was already rising above the trees in the distance. Once, she straightened her cloak, she stepped quietly into the moonlight. Quickly, but carefully, she made her way down the path to the Shrieking Shack.

She had to do this as fast as possible. She was already incurring great risk by just being out here. She was number two on Riddle's most wanted list, right behind Harry himself.

She opened the door quietly and slipped inside. She shut the door behind her; she paused for a moment, pulled her wand and whispered an incantation.

"Hominum revelio."

The spell issued from her wand in the form of a pearly mist that crept through the rooms of the house. Satisfied that she was alone, Hermione breathed a small sigh of relief and traipsed to the cellar door. She froze as the floorboards squeaked loudly beneath her feet. She relaxed after a minute and realized her silliness when she remembered where she was. People expected strange noises to come from within the old house.

She descended into the basement and into the tunnel. She picked her way through the extreme darkness slowly. She refused to illuminate the tunnel with her wand; the light would be a dead giveaway to her presence. She walked for what seemed like an eternity before she felt the floor beneath her start to incline upwards in slow increments. She opened the secret entrance and pressed the knot that paralyzed the dangerous tree.

She pulled her wand and cast her spell again.

"Hominum revelio."

Once again, her mist fanned out and canvassed the area. Of course, it wasn't as effective as it was in an enclosed space, but it did cover the surrounding hundred or so meters. She was a bit surprised when it didn't reveal anything. She had been sure that Riddle would have had some of his Death Eaters at Hogwarts. But then again, it was a full moon, and it was just as dangerous for them as it was for her to be out here.

She set off for the forest. The quicker she got this done, the better. She moved with alacrity yet quietly through the brush. Her chameleon charm hid her from view, but it neither silenced her movements nor masked her scent.

She veered off the path abruptly, when she spotted a small clearing full of small bluish-white flowers. They glowed with a pearly luminescence in the soft light of the moon. She touched the velvety soft petals with reverence. They were beautiful. She almost hated the fact that she was going to destroy such beauty, but it had to be done, and they would grow back.

She pulled the shears from her basket; she started to snip off the flowers, one at a time, and took great care not to cut too many from the same plant. She also ensured to cut the stem at a forty-five degree angle to increase the potency of each flower. She would cast a simple preservation charm to keep her harvest fresh as she planned to use these flowers until next summer.

After a half hour of work, her basket was nearly full. She should have packed up and left right then; however, she hadn't anticipated to have found so many flowers so close together. Moonflowers were quite rare, and you rarely, if ever, found more than a few plants clustered together. It had saved her considerable time; so, she decided to stay a bit longer and fill her basket to the brim.

Finally done, she noted exactly where she was in the Forbidden Forrest, to enable her return next year once the supply dwindled. Then she began to pack up so that she could begin the dangerous trek back to the Shrieking Shack. She could apparate from there.

She froze when she heard the brush rustling off to her right. She almost betrayed her presence with a gasp as a loud growl disturbed the silence.

She gazed into the darkness of the forest and her terror escalated when she saw a pair of glowing golden eyes staring back at her. From the way its eyes had intensely pinned on her own, she could have sworn that it could see her despite her chameleon charm. Her heart beat impossibly fast as the creature fully emerged into the moonlight. It was a werewolf. It was covered in shaggy black and silver hair and seemed to be more than a foot taller than her. She held her breath as the creature sniffed the forest floor; it followed her path around the clearing.

She silently shrank her precious bundle and slowly put it into the pocket of her cloak. She started, silently, to edge away from there, and she backed toward the path as it drew closer to her. She had to move fast before it got any closer and sensed her presence. If it truly knew she was there, she wouldn't stand a chance.

She made it to the other side of the clearing and moved slowly back onto the path. Just as she left the clearing, the wind shifted and blew a tendril of her hair over her shoulder toward the monster who stalked her movements.

She watched in mute horror as it immediately stiffened and swung its heavy body around to face her. Hermione bolted. It had smelled her. She hoped that her disguise would be enough to give her the time needed to reach the relative safety of the secret tunnel.

She heard its cumbersome body crashing through the dense underbrush after her, and she urged her legs to move faster. It was good that Harry had forced her to train right along side him, or she would have been too exhausted to keep up her pace.

Even so, it wouldn't be enough; attempts to escape would be futile. She would never be able to outrun it; it was just too fast. However, she wouldn't give up, and she would never surrender.

She could almost feel the heat from its breath, as it closed in on her. Something heavy struck her back sending her tumbling to the forest floor, her back stung from its claws as they tore through her unyielding flesh. She rolled to a stop to face the beast and scuttled backwards away from it, quickly. She was stopped abruptly as her back connected with the trunk of a tree, which sent a wave of pain through her as it scraped her already injured back.

She watched in abject terror as it moved closer, saliva dripped from its razor sharp teeth, which mixed into the earth beneath its massive paws. Its fetid breath blasted across her face; Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and silently accepted her fate. There was nothing she could do. Magic was entirely ineffective and she'd never be strong enough to fend it off.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she thought. "I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me."

She stiffened as she felt the werewolf's nose pressed against her still disguised flesh, it explored what it could clearly smell but not see. It snuffled against her throat for a moment before it pulled away. Her heart beat in a frantic staccato against her ribs as she waited for it to plunge in its fangs and to tear her to pieces. She wondered briefly if she might die from fright before it decided to eat her. That would be a bit more pleasant. Then she wondered if her fear had driven her insane if she were to judge by the crazy thoughts that crossed her mind.

She shivered uncontrollably as the rough length of its tongue traveled from her collarbone to her cheek. It was a surprisingly gentle gesture for such a menacing creature. Her eyes flashed open, confusion etched on her face.

She was met by the most unlikely sight. The werewolf had retreated a few paces. She watched in horrified fascination as the hair which covered its face gradually retreated. It was a shift, a transformation. How was that even possible? Even with Wolfsbane, a werewolf was doomed to spend the entire night in its wolf form. Only the rising sun allowed them to return to their human appearance. What she was seeing defied all precedents.

She watched incredulously as the hair on its head lengthened and turned into a startlingly pale shade of blond. There were only two people in the magical world with hair that pale; and both were bad news. Hermione subtly reached for her wand, a curse ready on her lips. She was shocked to feel the slender piece of wood fly from her grasp.

She looked up fearfully and was met with the disturbing sight of, a very naked and a very aroused Draco Malfoy, who twirled her wand between his long, nimble fingers. She winced when she caught sight of blood underneath the fingernails of his right hand, her blood. Her back throbbed angrily as she was reminded of her wound's steady drip.

"Finite incantatem."

The ripple of his magic washed over her trembling body, canceled her charm and revealed her to his hungry gaze. She watched him warily; her cheeks flamed in embarrassment as she took in his state. His gaze was hot, scorching even, as his eyes raked over her helpless figure appreciatively. Well, not completely helpless, not yet; she still had her dagger, but she was injured. She'd have to wait for the opportune moment if she were to best him physically.

She sat still as he regarded her silently and scrutinized her from head to toe. She wished she was anywhere but here. She didn't want Draco Malfoy to the first naked man she'd viewed. She'd seen a penis before, in a book, but she'd never felt close enough to anyone to want to give up her most precious commodity. It was the reason why she and Ron never worked. She thought she loved him, but he kept pressuring her. She wasn't ready and after a few months, she realized that they weren't really suited for each other.

Now, as she sat against this tree, her back racked with spasms of pain, and a naked Draco Malfoy perched not two feet away from her; she now wished that she'd given in to Ron.

"Granger," he murmured lowly, his voice rough and gravelly in her ears.

She said nothing in return, merely kept her eyes locked on his as she desperately tried to ignore the turgid arousal that throbbed and dripped mere inches from her face. There were so many things that were wrong with this situation. That thing in particular had to be at the top of her list.

He stepped toward her and she stiffened, her arm inched slowly toward her boot, gradually reaching for her dagger. It would be her only chance fore she was sure that Draco Malfoy didn't harbor the best of intentions. He sniffed the air, his nose twitched as he tasted the air.

"What's Potter's number one girl doing in the Forbidden Forrest all on her own? And on this night of all nights?" he queried when she failed to answer his greeting.

She answered with a question of her own in hopes to distract him from her movement as she reached for her knife. "How did you do that? Werewolves aren't supposed to be able to change back during the full moon."

He smirked, that same smirk he used to employ during their Hogwart's years, and took another step closer. Hermione prepared herself to strike. One more step, and he'd be in perfect range.

"Improved Wolfsbane, Severus perfected it," he bragged. "It allows the user to transform at will. It also allows a partial transformation into a regular wolf if you are so inclined; brilliant really, when you think about it."

"I thought Riddle outlawed Wolfsbane," she blurted. She had to keep him talking, to keep him distracted. He'd never expect what she was about to do.

"Why outlaw something so beneficial to his followers?" he returned. "To give the weres more control over their bodies reaps more benefits than if allowed to run around as wild beasts. Don't you think?"

Step.

Hermione lunged, as fast as a snake, dagger clutched in her hand. Draco fell backwards against her assault and gripped her arms tightly as they rolled in the dirt. She didn't want to kill him. She just wanted to make it where he couldn't follow her. She pressed insistently against him as she tried to slip the knife into his thigh; she knew that if she got him in the outside of his leg and kept away from the femoral artery, it wouldn't be enough to kill him but it would definitely slow him down.

The only problem was that he was a good deal stronger than she was. He, easily, flipped them over, so now he hovered above her. She cried out as he bashed her hand against a rock and dislodged the knife from her grip. It fell from her injured hand as she lay and panted beneath him.

She shuddered as he ran his nose along her collarbone. "That wasn't a wise idea, Granger," he rasped. "Now look at the position you've put yourself in."

He thrust his hips against her and groaned, to emphasize his point. Hermione struggled frantically, her terror increased as the hard bar of his arousal rubbed sensually against her feminine core.

"Get off me," she hissed angrily.

He rubbed against her again and pressed her further into the dirt.

"No," he said defiantly," I don't think I will, dearest." He leaned forward and nuzzled her throat.

"You," he paused to lick the length of her neck.

"Smell," he suckled the small, sensitive patch of skin beneath her ear.

"Delicious," his statement punctuated as he nipped her pulse point with his straight, white teeth. He thrust his hips once more against her small frame and pulled her tighter against his heavy body.

Hermione was on the verge of all-out panic. Tears had welled in her eyes, but she stubbornly refused to let them fall. She had never cried in front of him before, and she wasn't about to start now. "Why are you doing this?" she managed to choke out.

Draco buried his face against her throat once more, laving it with small kisses. "Why you ask? Shall I spell it out for you?" He pressed a soft kiss against the corner of her tremulous lips. "What does every animal seek to do? What is their one goal in life? What drives them?"

Her eyes widened as his answer flashed in her mind immediately. He smiled sadistically when he saw that his intentions were clear. "That's right, princess. Their whole reason for existence is to spread their seed. You, my hard-headed witch, picked the wrong night to take a midnight stroll."

"But…," she stammered as she tried to fend off his roaming hands. "But I'm dirty-blooded. Wouldn't you be sullying yourself? Surely your father would never approve," she said as she grasped for any excuse which might save her.

"I'm a werewolf, Granger," he countered as he thrust his hips once more, and clipped her sensitive nub which caused a wave of unwelcome pleasure to surge through her. "How do you think, he feels about that? No, he could care less about the status of my mate. Besides, it's his fault that I'm like this. This was his punishment for failing to procure that thrice-damned prophecy."

His eyes glazed over for a moment, as if he was reliving that particular memory. Then he smiled a terrifying smile before he continued, "Come to think of it, this is a perfect revenge, yeah? This will end the purity of his precious Malfoy line."

Hermione increased her struggles, as she battled through her exhaustion. She didn't want this. She most definitely didn't want him. Most of all, she didn't want to be a bloody werewolf.

"Let me go," she pleaded urgently. "We could pretend that this never happened."

Draco regarded her for a moment, mirth danced in his wintry eyes. "Tell you what, love. I'll give you a sporting chance. I'll even give you a twenty second head start. If you beat me to the edge of the forest, I'll let you go. If I catch you, however, you'll surrender yourself to me.”

Hermione gazed at him; tried to gauge if he was being truthful. Would he actually let her go if she beat him? She weighed her options quickly. It was probably the best deal she would get; after all, he had her right where he wanted, at that very moment.

"No tricks?" she asked. "If I beat you, you'll let me go?"

"No tricks," he asserted. "If you clear the edge of the forest before I can catch you then you're free to go."

"Alright," she agreed. She would probably regret this, but she was out of options.

He sat back and allowed her to scramble to her feet. She turned and looked down the shadowy path. She turned back towards her tormentor.

"I have a twenty…" she trailed off as she saw his icy blue eyes start to bleed into a golden, amber color.

No.

"You didn't tell me that you were going to be chasing me in your wolf form," she protested. "I can never win against you in that body."

"Slytherin," he sang loudly as hair began to sprout on his face. "I never specified that I would be human as I hunted you."

She looked away as his ears lengthened. She felt like a rabbit caught in a snare with no way out.

"Better get going Granger," he warned. "You're wasting time."

Hermione looked back at him one last time and then made a run for it when she realized he was almost entirely transformed. Not into a werewolf, but into the normal animal.

She cursed silently to herself. She'd probably never even hear the bastard coming. Wolves were much more graceful than a werewolf and moved silently when they ran.

She veered off the path as she heard him howl in the distance, in hopes to throw him off her trail. If he was following her scent, she'd have a fifty-fifty shot that he would choose the wrong way. She was thankful to Harry. Without his extra training, she'd be exhausted and too tired to run. As it was, she kept a steady pace; a few more minutes, and she'd be clear of the forest.

Finally, she could see the Whomping Willow through the trees. She was almost there; she put in an extra burst of speed; she was going to make it. That was her last thought before she felt a set of razor, sharp claws sink into her already wounded back. She cried out in fear and pain as he dragged her down to the forest floor. She'd never even stood a chance. He'd only toyed with her as a cat plays with a mouse before devouring it.

Her back felt like it was on fire as he growled in triumph above her. She felt as his body shifted and reassumed his human form.

"Gotcha," he gloated, his tongue traced the delicate shell of her ear. She didn't have time to protest before he had flipped her over, and with a wandless gesture, he vanished her trousers and knickers.

She broke down and sobbed as he pushed himself inside her and carelessly tore away her innocence's last vestige. She struggled to push him away as he pounded into her. Despite her prior agreement, she had no intention to surrender to him willingly. He pinned her arms to the dirt above her head with one hand and used the other to press her hips into the earth, his body thrust callously into her abraded flesh.

There was nothing gentle or romantic in his lovemaking; it was raw and animalistic, and he had only one goal in his mind: to spread his seed.

Tears poured from her eyes as he strained above her, his heavy sack slapped against her bruised pussy. She closed her eyes and just willed him to finish. She felt his body tighten against hers as he came in massive spurts deep inside her, the heat of his seed scalded her damaged tissues. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, she could feel him swell to enormous proportions within her that spread her channel uncomfortably. His intent was clear, to trap his unwanted sperm inside her and ensure pregnancy.

"No," she whimpered. "No!"

She wrenched her arms from his grasp and pounded her fists against him ineffectually until he pinned her hands down once more beside her head.

"Relax, love. It'll be over in a moment," he said, as he tried to reassure her. "Then you'll be pregnant with my pups."

His words broke a dam within her. It was too much. He'd mated her. She could already feel the bond as it formed between them. She cried piteously as he tried to shush her.

After what felt like an eternity, she felt him begin to soften inside her. She lay there silently, a broken doll in the dirt. She felt disconnected as he swooped in for another kiss. The only thing left for him to do to cement the bond was to bite her.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Draco's body went rigid above her as the spell found its mark. Hermione thrashed about under his paralyzed body. Her savior pushed the blond off her.

"Oh, Merlin! Hermione, what happened?" Harry rushed to help her up.

"Oh, God! Harry!" Hermione cried as she slumped against her friend. She looked down at the frozen body of Draco Malfoy. His eyes flashed dangerously in anger and she could see the yellow as it flooded back into his eyes.

She straightened up. She would have time to cry later. Right now, she had to get them out of here. Draco was just about out of the spell.

She tugged Harry's hand. "Come on, Harry! We have to go. Malfoy's a werewolf. The spell won't contain him much longer."

She saw the hair as it began to sprout on his face, and she pulled Harry behind her as she ran full blast for the Whomping Willow.

Harry ran behind her as she tried to cover her nakedness with her now ruined cloak. It was ripped and crusted with dried blood.

"Malfoy's a werewolf? Hermione! Stop! You're bleeding! What did he do to you?" Harry yelled as she dived under the flailing branches of the dangerous tree. She could hear Malfoy howl in the distance as she activated the knot, and froze the tree.

"Come on, Harry. We have to get back to the Shrieking Shack to apparate. I'll answer all your questions after we get back." Hermione was almost hysterical. They were in great danger. Harry most of all. Malfoy had mated her, and he wouldn't tolerate another male in her proximity.

They rushed down the tunnel; Hermione ignored the pain in her abdomen and in her back.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned as he pulled her to stop near the stairs of the shack. "Malfoy bit you, didn't he?"

Hermione avoided his question. "How'd you find me, Harry?"

She could feel his eyes studying her before he answered. "A tracking spell, you know I wouldn't let you go off by yourself without having some way to find you." He swept her hair off her bloodied neck and cupped her cheek tenderly. "Now, answer me. Did he bite you?"

Hermione raised her eyes to his gaze. "No," she whispered. "He didn't bite me. He did something a whole lot worse."

"Oh, Hermione," he pulled her into his warm embrace as she broke down.

"He mated me, Harry," she cried. "He'll never stop to hunt me. I'm probably pregnant! Harry, what am I going to do?"

They both started as they heard Draco when he snarled in the tunnel. They rushed up the stairs and closed the door. They moved to the bedroom where Harry had first met his Godfather. He pulled her close. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'll always be here for you, no matter what life throws at us."

They disappeared with a small pop just as Draco smashed in the door and snarled as his mate vanished right before his eyes.

It took weeks for Hermione to recover. She stayed confined to her potion's lab for most of the time. She brewed incessantly trying to keep her mind off things. She hadn't been infected with lycanthropy virus completely. She was like Bill. She could smell and hear much better. She was also moodier and the moon affected her in a disturbing way. She found herself pining for Draco at the full moon. She needed him. It was almost unbearable.

Harry had been her rock. She could not begin to describe how wonderful Harry had been. He didn't shun her like the others had after they found out what Malfoy had done to her. He treated her like she was the same, old Hermione. He held her as she cried when the pregnancy was confirmed. He listened when she confided how she felt about Draco. The bond that he'd forced on her, wrecked havoc with her emotions. She had to admit that without his support, she wouldn't have weathered the storm as well as she had. He even offered to marry her and give the child his name.

Six months after her attack, Harry finally succeeded, and the prophecy was fulfilled. Voldemort was no more than dust in the wind. Most of the Death Eaters had been killed in battle or carted off to Azkaban; all with the exception of Draco Malfoy. Hermione knew that he hunted her; it was instinctive. She knew that in time he would come for her.

Harry had vowed to protect her, and the child who grew inside her womb. She knew that he would defend her, unto his dying breath, but she didn't want it to come to that. She knew if it came down to it, Harry wouldn't stand a chance against a fully transformed werewolf intent on reclaiming his mate. He'd suffered through so much in his life. It was unfair if he'd survived this long, bested the darkest wizard of all time, only to die a horrific death at the claws of an enraged werewolf.

It was with great reluctance that Hermione snuck out of their house in Godric's Hollow. She knew Harry would be devastated when he woke to find her gone. She left him a note; it explained the reason behind her decision. He deserved to finally be happy; and she would no longer be a burden to him. She didn't love him the way that he loved her; and because of her bond with Draco, she couldn't love him the way he deserved to be loved. She would always care for him a great deal, but it could never be any more than just that.

She donned her cloak, an exact replica to one he had ruined, and set off for the forest. She wouldn't give him a chance to hurt Harry. She would come to him. She would surrender.

~~~FIN~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts? Whether you loved it or hated it, I'd love to know. There will be a sequel to this due to demand on Livejournal but I'm not sure when I'll be able to start work on it. Until next time...


End file.
